The Colonization Application
"The Colonization Application" is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in March, 2015. Summary Amy and Sheldon decide to get a turtle together, while Sheldon is planning on going to Mars. Leonard and Penny don't want to be a boring couple and Raj is snooping around Emily's apartment. Extended Plot Amy and Sheldon announce that they are taking their relationship to the next level which really confuses Leonard and Penny. They are getting a pet together, a turtle. While Penny jokingly goes for the champagne, Leonard wonders out loud that who would have thought that Amy and Sheldon are the first couple in our group to start a family! In Emily‘s apartment, Raj andEmily have gotten together for movie night. Raj can spend the night because her roommate won't be back after she murdered her or not. Emily gets a call from the hospital to check up on a patient. And her roommate is in another city, or at least her torso is. Raj is staying in the apartment until Emily gets back. At the pet store, Sheldon can't stand all the puppies. Then they try and pick out a turtle until Sheldon announces that he is putting in an application to be one of the first colonists on Mars. Amy is shocked. Sheldon explains that he has applied to be one of the first humans to be sent to Mars for he thinks it‘s reasonable that someone with his intellect will be going. Leonard admits to Penny that he did get her a Valentine‘s gift but was too embarrassed to actually give it to her since he bought it at the dirty book store. He got an artistic present, a canvass and body paint the use while having sex in bed. Penny loves it. Raj calls Howard while he is Emily's bedroom. He opens the drawer of her bed bureau and it falls apart spilling the contents. He doesn't want her to know he has been snooping. Sheldon and Amy are returning from the pet store without a turtle because the turtle bit him. Amy wonders how he can survive another planet when he barely survived his turtle bite. Also why didn't Sheldon include Amy in his plans? Leonard and Penny inspect their canvass and are not happy with it. They feel they've become an old and boring couple and vow that they can do better in thirty minutes after they recover. in Leonard & Sheldon‘s apartment, Amy is still fuming and says she‘s going home. Why does he want to go to Mars? He shows her his application video. He shows how much fun he would be on a long voyage by smashing a pie in Leonard's face. Amy is not convinced. . Howard can't help Raj fix his mess. As Emily returns, Bernadette mentions that if they break up, it will be too bad because she likes her. In Penny's bedroom the new canvas is much more colorful and they are happy with the results. Sheldon chases after Amy who is made since they were supposed to make plans for the future and that‘s not on different planets. working now as he has decided that it would be okay to live on a different planet. Sheldon asks Amy if they have to e together on Earth. Are you suggesting we could go together? Amy hugs him tightly as they go to film an application video together. She also mentions that their kid would be martians. There you go getting onto my space-pants again. As Penny is trying to get paint out of Leonard's eye they agree to go back to being the boring couple again. Raj and Emily are together in bed after she for gave him. Then she asks if he looked in her closet and Raj says no. "Good," she replies smiling and then she goes to sleep. Raj looks worried. Notes *'Title Reference:'The title refers to the application Sheldon is making to become one of the first colonists on Mars. *Taping date: February 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on March, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy's idea of taking their relationship to the next level is to get a pet together. *emily's apartment is seen foe the first time. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Asd3.png|We were on a previous week. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB {stub} Category:Season 8 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:The Big Bang Theory